Slender Story
by CaptainLokiLeeNagata
Summary: Chapter One- Backstory "Hello, Mr.?" "Slender. Its Slender." "Hello Mr. Slender, what would you like today." A low buzzing noise erupted like nobody was there. "Mr. Slender what would you like?" Said the manager in taco bell. Slender was anxious, to get the man he wanted to kill for 9 years. Slender walked behind the manager silently like a snake. Then


Chapter One- Backstory

"Hello, Mr.?"

"Slender. Its Slender."

"Hello Mr. Slender, what would you like today."

A low buzzing noise erupted like nobody was there.

"Mr. Slender what would you like?" Said the manager in taco bell.

Slender was anxious, to get the man he wanted to kill for 9 years. Slender walked behind the manager silently like a snake. Then Slender grabbed a butcher knife and slit the mans thought right in half. Slender had just killed the man who had killed his wife and daughter nine years before.

Slender wasn't always crazy. He had a loving daughter and wife and soon to be little baby boy. Slender wasn't always named Slender either. His name was Luke Williams. His wife was named Julie, and his daughter was named Lisa. They were going to name the son Johnny but it never happened.

One night Luke was sleeping by his wife. But what he didn't know is that he can see into the future when he dreams. Luke was also blind so he never saw anything but when he dreamed he dreamed like he could see. Lisa was sleeping in the king sized bed with Julie and Luke that night. Lisa startled, woke up and jumped under the bed and on the way down kicked Luke in the face. Luke jumped up and asked Lisa if she was ok. Then Luke when back to sleep. When Luke woke up he was in the hospital.

"What, where the fuck am I?" Luke said with a pain in his head and his arm and stomach.

"I'm sorry Mr. Williams would you like the good news or bad first?" Said the nurse crying in pain because of what happened.

"What do you mean," Luke looked up in pain, watered eyes looking as far as possible, "Bad news! What happened?"

The nurse backed into a corner to let Luke see his beloved wife and is little princess laying in bed with gun shot wounds in their stomachs and heads. Blood was dripping down from their bloody skulls.

"Nurse." Luke sad stupidly.

Crying from pain still the nurse said "Y-yes, Mr. Williams?"

"I'm, blind. I can't see for shit." Luke said trying to make her feel better.

Little giggles erupted from the nurse's mouth and she said "I'm so sorry sir. But your wife and daughter were shot. Police and FBI are looking for who did it at this moment."

Luke cried with pain and felt like he shouldn't be here. He needed to be with his wife and kids.

"Wh- whats your name darling?" Luke whispered lying back in his bed.

"Jenifer Andrew Williams sir, but you can call me Jen or Jenny. I'm so sorry but I have to go!" Jen rushed out the door crying. She just saw her father for the first time in 15 years.

"JEN WAIT COME BACK! I THINK I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Luke screamed with pain still in his guts.

Luke tried to get off the bed but he was strapped in. But, why?

Luke thought. Williams, Andrew Jenifer. I named my first born daughter that, when I still had eye sight. She was beautiful. She had curly red fire like hair, shimmering blue eyes, and freckles. But wait! She had a twin Samuel Fred Williams. They both died when they were 12 though. That would make Jenny 25 tomorrow! Where's Sam? SAM JENNY! I NEED TO SAVE YOU GUYS!

Slipping out of the straps Luke ran after Jenny. Slipping in the hallways of the hospital Luke finial caught up to Jen. He could realize that cry from anywhere.

"Jen, listi-"

"NO! IT CAN'T BE YOU GO AWAY YOU MOSTER!" Jen screamed and having an echo down the hall.

"Jen. I'm so sorry, but its me. It Luke, I'm your father look at me I can tell your not I know you to well."

Jen looked up at her father and smiled. When she was younger she used to grab his face and so she did when he got older and when she grew up as well. Grading Luke's face Jen smiled.

Luke helped Jen up and asked where Sam was.

"Sam? My brother Sam?" Jen said in a sad quivered voice.

"Yeah Jen, your brother Sam." Luke said questioning.

"Sam and me were walking this one day and we were joking around a lot. We stumbled past this old cabin. We went inside not knowing what was in there. Sam found a shot gun, we were only 14, and no body thought us to use guns and we where hungry," Luke looked to the ceiling thinking, My boy, my only boy dead, and for what food. He kept his sister alive for 2 years and she shoots himself. Jen kept explaining. "So Sam shot a deer for us. We cooked it and we survived.


End file.
